<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annoyance by Aleee_rv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864931">Annoyance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv'>Aleee_rv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, M/M, Oneshot, RhadaVal, Smut, Smutty, get a room already, ish ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Valentine in action as Rhadamanthys has to deal alone with an annoyance.... &gt;_&gt;</p><p>***</p><p>Twitter: @aleee_rv<br/>Discord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3b</p><p>Please, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!<br/>That would make my day!</p><p>THANK YOU &lt;3</p><p>***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annoyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine looked down, nervously brushing his long pink hair. He didn’t like that comment. It made him jealous.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The Specter hesitated a moment before asking more to his Liege, unsure if that kind of questions would be considered too bold and inappropriate.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">At last, after some pondering tho, he decided to go on with it. His jealousy was driving him crazy, he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"...Y-you think Myu is pretty, My Lord?"</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rhadamanthys replied immediately, his head curved on his papers. He had so much work to do... Valentine’s silly question didn’t really distract nor bothered him. The Judge was used to those little annoyances of his, after all.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Yes. He is."</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His voice was as deadpan as always.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine’s lips tightened. He didn’t like that answer. "...And Queen?"</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"One would be stupid denying so." Added the blond man as he scribbled on his papers without raising his head from the desk.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Silence fell between the two for some minutes, but Rhadamanthys knew the other wasn’t done. He knew Valentine far too well. Something was troubling him, bothering him, most likely related to some useless emotion Wyvern would gladly erase from existence.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Is there more?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"...A-am I too?" replied immediately the pink haired Specter, his cheeks flushing, his shoulders tensing.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Pretty? No." Said Rhadamanthys, now raising his head from the desk and looking the other right in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The Englishman’s face was dead serious.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine swallowed, frowning. “......”<br/>So that was the harsh reality...? Of course. Myu had beautiful eyes, a tiny plump butt and sharp angled high cheeks. Queen was tiny and soft, he looked like a true princess, his lips so red, his face so perfectly round... He couldn’t compete with them surely. He was so slender, slim build, bony ass, barely any body hair including in his eyebrows... As a kid people would tease him for his pink hair and looking like a scarecrow.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Immersed in his thoughts, Valentine didn’t notice the other letting go of the pen and making himself more comfortable on his chair.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You are gorgeous." Added Rhadamanthys, his voice warm and authoritarian.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">That sentence brought Harpy immediately back to reality. He raised his head and looked the other, meeting his gold mesmerising eyes. Valentine’s heart skipped more than a beat.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I-I... You... I...”<br/>He had no idea what to say. His face reddened so bad. He felt pleased, honoured. His beloved Lord really thought that about him?! Despite the praise, jealousy didn’t let him go tho.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And looking away, he asked more.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“W-what about Zelos?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rhadamanthys’ brow arched. Was he going to ask about every single man in their Division?</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Zelos...”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">That wasn’t Rhadamanthys’ ideal of beauty but the blond man was convinced that appearance didn’t really mattered in the end. All he cared was being worthy. If one was beautiful tho, he wouldn’t lie about it. He was a very honest man.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine was damn beautiful to his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“He’s useful.” Replied Wyvern.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine pouted. His face still red. That man avoided his question!!<br/>"Yes okay. BUT IS HE PRETTY?! IS HE GORGEOUS?"</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"....He got some more prominent qualities. Useful ones."</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">”...Have I got too?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">At this point Rhadamanthys knew this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He knew well how jealous Valentine could be. He didn’t like that and the tall man also knew that when jealousy would strike, his dear servant wouldn’t be capable of pulling himself out of that loop.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">So he decided to do the only thing that would make Valentine shut up and allow him to come back to his work.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He stood up, snorting. Took couple steps towards the other and lightly curved on him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine’s frowned more. W-was he going to punish him? Drag him outside the Tribunal? Was he pissed? Confused by his own emotions, his head was giving him all kinds of thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rhadamanthys didn’t look angry tho. His face was rather relaxed despite a note of annoyance in his signature brow.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The blond stared him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then pressed his lips against Valentine’s.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine’s eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">That peck sent the Cypriot straight to Elysium. He surely didn’t expect that from his Lord!</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“No, I have no interest in others. No, I don’t think he or anybody else has more attractive features than yours. No, I don’t think somebody else can ever be more useful than you are. No, I don’t intend to punish you despite this annoyance.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Said Rhadamanthys sticking to the other’s face, looking him straight into his beautiful orange eyes and answering all Valentine’s questions, anticipating even his doubts. He knew the other’s jealousy was giving him those thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Are we done now? I have work to do. Souls won’t judge themselves, surely.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Valentine remained silent for a long moment, embarrassed and pleased.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“So, Valen...” Attempted to add more Rhadamanthys.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">But he was cut by Valentine suddenly cupping his face with his slender fingers as he placed a soft kiss onto his lips, catching the Judge by surprise.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rhadamanthys’ cheeks flushed a little, and attempted returning the kiss as his own lips moved opening his mouth, immediately hungry for his Harpy.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">But the other pulled back, tensed and completely flushed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I...” He mumbled, taking another step back. Then another at every word. “Uhm... I let you work, My Lord. I.. Thank you...”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Now with his back on the door, Valentine bowed. “I... love you... A lot... THANK YOU!” He shouted, rushing outside the door.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Rhadamanthys blinked couple times, confused, he was left with his mouth half opened in front of his desk and with another kind of <strong>annoyance</strong> to take care of. The one inside his trousers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.</p><p>Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.<br/>Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.<br/>Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate &lt;3</p><p>***<br/>Extra Charas Data.</p><p>Rhadamanthys.<br/>NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden<br/>AGE: 23/28<br/>NATIONALITY: English<br/>HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold<br/>HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg<br/>ZODIAC: Scorpio<br/>BLOOD TYPE: 0</p><p>Valentine.<br/>NAME: Valentine Erosou<br/>AGE: 20/25<br/>NATIONALITY: Cypriot<br/>HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange<br/>HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg<br/>ZODIAC: Aquarius<br/>BLOOD TYPE: AB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>